


RWBY: Cantarella

by EveningBlaze16



Category: Cinderella - Fandom, Disney-fied AU, RWBY
Genre: F/M, abusive stepfamily, mentions of abuse, parents death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Once upon a time, in the heart of Vale there lived a widower named Ozpin, with his daughter Ruby. They lived together in a large country home. Ozpin was a tall, lean, kind man who put people and his family first. He had a gift for understanding animals, almost as if he could talk to them and in truth? He could but sadly with strangers? They’d have to build a bond with him first before the third party could hear the voices of animals. His daughter, Ruby, had her mother’s silver eyes and red-black hair. Even when they lost Summer, Ruby’s mother, to illness they still believed she would be with them when they needed her most. While he loved his daughter dearly and made sure she was provided for? He still believed she, like any ten-year-old, needed a mother. And so, he remarried to a woman named Salem. 

Salem herself was a porcelain beauty with crimson red eyes, a warm voice, and a brilliant mind. She often dressed in black, she was gentle and kind to the two of them, even when mourning her late husband Tyrian. She had twin daughters only two years older than Ruby. Cinder, the oldest of the twins, had her father’s golden eyes and venomous nature but her mother’s way with words, charm, and confidence. Her sister, Emerald had her mother’s red eyes, pale hair, and rebellious personality. Emerald often dyed her hair mint green and hid her true feelings under a face of kindness and purity. 

At first, the years were happy, Ruby had her family complete with a pup named Zwei, a horse name Snowy, while her stepmother had a cat named Mercury. They would take walks together, play in the garden, and even worked in the greenhouse together. Still, something was amiss with how Salem would scold Ruby for something as minor as a spilled drink yet Cinder and Emerald wouldn’t be even when they tracked mud into the house. At first, it didn’t seem like a pattern until Ozpin started to get sick more frequently. He wanted to see a trusted physician but Salem somehow always managed to have something that worked sooner. 

It was a little more than a year into the marriage when the unthinkable happened; Ozpin only had until the end of the day to live. Ruby was kept away from him but by the time she could be let in to say goodbye… he was gone. She let out a heartbreaking & bloodcurdling scream as she fell to her knees beside him. She sobbed as she begged him not to leave her alone, Salem gently pulled her away saying that she’d always have them. Always. The truth in this was at first comforting but soon revealed to be nothing but a collar and chain. 

Salem was a monster of a woman who was only interested in forwarding her own daughters. Cinder and Emerald were selfish, spoiled, and cruel to their new sister. The home became a prison where Ruby was forced to be a servant if she wanted to eat. If she failed at something? She was beaten. If she spoke up? She was denied food. If she tried to run away? She was found then locked in her room. As for Snowy and Zwei? Salem threatened to get rid of them to make her stay in line. 

So, out of a need to survive Ruby was forced to be a servant first, a person second. For years, she’s been with just them and yet she remains kind, hopeful, and gentle to those around her. The sun would rise each day and remind her of the warmth her father had generously given her before his passing. The moon and her silver eyes would remind her of her mother’s lullaby that she’d sing. These helped to remind her that she wouldn’t ever truly be alone.

-9 years later-

Ruby’s day started like any other; she’d be awake long before the bell of the clock in the town square. She made a few small friends in that of the animals she cared for mostly being songbirds and mice. She’d make tiny clothes for them and even bring small bits of food for them that she kept tucked in her pocket. If a new one showed up? She’d free it from either the trappings or something. In return, they’d help her however they could. She was amazed by how intelligent they were. She was glad to have inherited her father’s gift of speaking with animals. It certainly made things easy for them and the animals were more than happy to keep her company. Sometimes they’d wake her up if she slept in because of a good dream. 

That was the case for today; she had slept in and two of the bluebirds came in to wake her. They sang in lively melodies to stir her but she toyed with their tail feathers in protest. She eventually woke up with a giggle. “That’s what you get for spoiling the best part of a dream” laughed Ruby as she reluctantly got out of bed and brushed her hair. Morrigan, the girl bluebird, seemed curious as she asked, “What was your dream about?” Ruby shook her head with a teasing smile, “Nope. Can’t tell. If you do that then your wish won’t happen.” Phoenix, the red-winged blackbird, quirked his head, “Huh?” 

Ruby’s eyes meet the two birds and the other creatures who made their way to her. “Well, mom used to say that dreams are our heart’s desire and our mind’s way of telling us something important. You can usually tell by how you feel when you dream. So that’s why I can’t tell you this one.” she calmly explained. Only two seconds after had the bell tolled, admittedly she hated that sound every morning. It always reminded her of her position in this so-called home. She had to get a move on or she wouldn’t have time to feed the other animals. So, she got up went behind her screen, got out of her nightgown, and then got into her normal dress. It red-brown with a white apron. She used a white rose hair clip to keep some of her hair out of her face. 

She heard the high squeaks of two of her mice friends, Frosty and Jane. Frosty was a young male mouse but Jane was his older sister and leader of the group. “There’s a new mouse. Haven’t seen him before.” She told Ruby with a sense of urgency. That was all it took for Ruby to get the picture. So picking up a shirt, some little socks, and a hat for the newcomer, she picked up her two mice friends, placed them gently in her apron pocket & went to check the traps. She soon found what she was looking for; a sort of tube that looked a bit like a spring, it was made of iron so the mice couldn’t get out but still had air to breathe. It had a hinge-close opening so that when a mouse was caught, the trap would shut and latch.

She crouched onto her knees, carefully picking it up as they jumped out from her pocket. “Shhh, calm down everyone.” As she practiced her calming tone that she remembered her mother using. She noted the two girl mice beside Jane and one boy mouse beside Frosty. “Oh, poor little thing, scared out of his wits. Jane, you should probably explain things to him,” she said setting the opened trap on the ground. Jane nodded, went inside, and curtsied, saying “It’s ok. None of us are gonna hurt you. You’re safe here, especially with Ruby protecting us. She’s nice. Come on, right this way.” she gently led him out safely. The little mouse strolled out no problem beside Jane. 

Ruby smiled warmly as she helped the new friend dress. “Do you have a name by any chance?” she asked. He blushed and smiled while fiddling with his paws, “I’m Timber.” Ruby smiled and held out a hand for him to jump on too. Jane nodded and help him up. “I usually give newcomers a tour in my pocket. It makes it easier to make sure you familiarize yourself, stay safe, and even get a little food throughout the day. But I only do this for two days, ok?” she said making it clear. With that taken care of, she headed down the stairs to the kitchen where she’d make breakfast for them and feed the animals.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby’s day started like any other; she’d be awake long before the bell of the clock in the town square. She made a few small friends in that of the animals she cared for mostly being songbirds and mice. She’d make tiny clothes for them and even bring small bits of food for them that she kept tucked in her pocket. If a new one showed up? She’d free it from either the trappings or something. In return, they’d help her however they could. She was amazed by how intelligent they were. She was glad to have inherited her father’s gift of speaking with animals. It certainly made things easy for them and the animals were more than happy to keep her company. Sometimes they’d wake her up if she slept in because of a good dream. 

To say entering the room where her stepmother slept made her stomach churn would be an understatement. It used to be where her father slept too and she could still smell the aroma of chocolate. She wasn’t sure if Salem kept some in the room to mock her or if it was just her memories but regardless, she quietly opened the door so she could poke her head in. She saw the oversized cat asleep in its own lavished bed beside Salem. In a soft whisper she called to the black and grey feline, “Mercury. Come here!” her tone stern and no-nonsense as she made it clear she wasn’t fooling around. Mercury reluctantly got up and strolled over only to snobbishly walk beside her. “Hey, I’m not the one who makes the rules around here. If it were up to me? You’d be fed the same time as Stepmother. Now come on.” 

She walked into the kitchen where she saw Zwei asleep and chasing something. She let him dream a little more as she unlocked the to the outdoors. Then she stood over the border collie as he started to whimper and growl. “Zwei.” She softly whispered, “Zweeeiiii”. That got him to wake up even if he did chew the rug a little before he opened his eyes. “Let me guess, chasing Mercury again. You got him this time?” she asked as Zwei nodded into her hands scratching his ears. “That’s bad. What if they heard you upstairs? You’d be kicked out. So, for now? You need to get rid of those dreams.” She stood back up and got the fire started for cooking the oatmeal. She set out the 3 trays: 3 teacups, 3 small teapots, 3 saucers, 3 bowls, and 3 sets of silver. She set down mercury’s bowl of milk after leading Zwei into the yard. Then she went out to the yard where the chickens, the mice, and Snowy would be waiting. She added a tiny bit of corn to her pocket for the two riding within. 

Soon enough she heard those annoying bells that made it clear she was being called. With a few minutes to spare she was able to get the food and water ready before the hardest part of her morning routine: balancing all three trays while she bought them upstairs. She carefully waked up the stairs, one tray on her head & one on each hand. She remembered all the times she tripped or dropped the tray and the back spray burned her. She wasn’t given any aid or sympathy, just harsh words and being told to go get the food again. So what if she was burned from hot water and food or had cuts from the porcelain? She would be fine. 

She took the first tray to Emerald, the one closest in age to her. “Good Morning Emerald. Sleep well?” she asked kindly. Emerald was dressed in a mint green nightgown and sneered “As if you care. My mending will be waiting for you when you go to the others.” Ruby carefully set down the two trays on the side table then took the tray from her head to Emerald’s bedside. Once done, she picked up the other two and left the room. She knew that true to her word, Emerald would have her clothes outside her room for Ruby. Emerald always claimed it was because she didn’t want to risk Ruby getting stains on them but Ruby suspected it was only half the case. Next up was Cinder; the oldest of the three and the cruelest. She never made eye contact with Cinder for fear she’d bring up her father. As Cinder put it the first day after the wedding that they might have to share Salem as a mom but Ozpin would NEVER be her father or replace her real father. 

There was something about those golden eyes that just didn’t sit right with Ruby and she’d rather not get in unnecessary trouble. “What? Not even a ‘hello’?” Cinder asked mockingly as she sat up in her bed, eyes locked on Ruby as she set the tray down. “Make sure you have the ironing done in two hours. Got it?” she stated. The thing that scared Ruby about Cinder was she rarely had to scream or lash out to make her point clear. She was a snake ready to strike, that’s all there is to it. Ruby made sure to grab her clothes basket when she left. She hated this but she couldn’t do anything about it. 

Finally, she got to her stepmother’s room; she took a deep breath and walked into the dark bedroom. Mercury waddled up and sat beside Salem as Ruby walked in. “Come in child, come in.” Salem greeted her. It was normal for her to seem friendly first then get upset later. That’s how she kept Ruby in line. “Good Morning,” Ruby replied quietly as she tried to be brave. “The laundry is by the door. But before you go… I’ve noticed some troubling matters. The windows need cleaning, the large carpet in the hall needs to get beat so the dust won’t bother Mercury. Oh yes, and the rug that Zwei sleeps on? Mend it. Then you’ll need to polish the china and silver. I think that’s everything. If I missed anything I’ll let you know.” Her eyes glittered dangerously as she dismissed Ruby. Ruby got the laundry and Emerald’s clothes before immediately running outside to get as far away from that woman as she could. 

She worked tirelessly on the needlework, making the alterations and fixings as needed. Then she got the laundry and rugs taken care of. As she finished the rest of her chores, she softly sang to herself. Finally, around noon, her mother called her to the music room where Cinder and Emerald were practicing. Emerald with her violin and Salem playing the piano more than made up for Cinder’s singing. When Ruby arrived at the door, Salem handed her a list. “these are a few things from town I’ll need. If you’ve noticed what we need for food? Then go ahead, but remember one wrong move.” Her tone cool and soft, her eyes like daggers, and the treat unsaid. Ruby nodded and left with the list in hand going to the village.

She’d visit the bookshop first, then the fabrics shop, and then the various food shops. Each one was a business where her old friends lived and possibly worked. She, admittedly, had been out of touch when her father died but basically closed off in later years. Now, at 17, she was more adept at socializing without leaking anything serious. Her friends each gave her a letter whenever she went to their shops and when she would get home? she’d hide the letters in a leather-bound covering that was hidden in a secret drawer of her vanity. Her other practicals lay on top of the hidden compartment so her hopes were safe. 

The bookshop owner had a daughter named Blake who helped run the shop and gave her a discount on the books. Her hazel-gold eyes were warm as the sun and conveyed her feelings clearly. Her hair was a raven-black and cascaded over her shoulders like a short waterfall. She had known from the letters how Salem treated her and thus the dire financial state ruby lived in. Salem may be wealthy in both land and from her family but she was cruel. It was the one secret the two had so she did this if only to make life a little easier for Ruby. 

The same was true for the fabric shop owner, Winter, whose sister Wiess was learning the trade and was very adept at the mathematical parts of this craft. Both beauties of naturally white hair and brilliant baby-blue eyes. As for the animal goods (meats, dairy, eggs, and such), a young woman named Yang with her father worked together to prep and sell the goods. Yang was a bright and fun girl with lilac eyes and golden blonde hair. She was the kind of girl who wouldn’t conform to what was normal, proven by how she was just as good a hunter as the boys in the village. Sadly, she couldn’t write so instead they had a visual code that would be useful and fun. Ruby got the foods they needed, the satin needed for Cinder’s gown, and the new music book her mother needed. It was a warm day and the sky was clear blue. Little did the young rose know that her life would change drastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the castle, the current king, Peter was trying to figure out how to deal with his grandson, Prince Oscar. King Peter was a kind and joyful man in public who doted upon his grandson when his parents, the king and queen, had passed away from illness and later grief. He had a bushy mustache & most of his hair considering his old age and experience in war. His eyes were a green-gold and he was a rounded man. He had two sons, Austin & Bartholomew. Austin had brown hair and blue eyes. Sadly, he abandoned his people and son a few years after his wife passed away. Bartholomew was more of a thin and tall man who was more a thinker than anything. He had blue eyes, rich green hair, pale skin and his only son and second child. So, while he could’ve been next in line, he had turned in it down in favor of becoming a scholar instead. As such, Peter took up the throne a second time so Oscar could grow up as normally as possible for a prince. The young lad looked a lot like his father with his father’s freckles, tan skin, and gentle smile. He had his mother’s unique mix of green, orange, and hazel gold eyes, her dark brown hair, and love for the people. However, like his mother, Oscar was a romantic who didn’t want just any noble who was only interested in “the prince”. 

King Peter tried to be patient but that’s where his temper tends to flare at times. His time was running short and while Oscar is an adequate heir and has proven that a hundred-fold in aiding his grandfather on stately matters, the two conflicted on when he should marry. Oscar was only 15 and while that’s how old his father was one he married his mother who was 18? He didn’t particularly feel comfortable with that, especially when the bride would likely a total stranger that was noble-born who only cared for status. His mother was happy to marry a merchant who was a childhood friend because of what lay within the young man, something Oscar had inherited from her. 

Peter was storming about his office while Bartholomew or rather “Bartty” as those given permission called him, trying to quell his anger. While he was the grand duke and even his father’s advisor, that didn’t mean he had much sway over his older man’s decision. “I understand the situation, but he’s still young. Let him find love in his own time. Besides, the truth is that you won’t be here to protect him but you can prepare him, the rest is entirely up to him. Like it or not, even if he did marry young he’d still be too young to lead. So why are you worrying so much?” Barty asked. Peter sighed tiredly as he sat at his desk and said “I suppose when you put it like that my desire is selfish. But all I want to see him settle down with the right girl and have a family. I think of him as my own son after all.” Batty knew how that must be taxing. 

While he too saw Oscar as his own son as well, he was also aware of how hard it must be to see your own child in your grandchild. He saw it every day as he was reminded of his sister. That just made this argument feel all too familiar. If she were here? She’d be telling him the same thing: this is Oscar’s choice and they have no right to take that from him, even if they are his family. “Well, why don’t we at least plan a celebration to maybe help him along? Maybe figure out his type?” Peter suggested. While a celebration was a good idea, it was the motive for it that bothered Bartty. Then again, this was a momentous week anyway; the treaty between the 5 kingdoms had been held for 100 years now and each kingdom would be celebrating in their rights. So maybe things wouldn’t be so bad, he just hoped that Peter wouldn’t get his hopes too high. Oscar was many things but stupid wasn’t one of them. 

It was around 6 pm when Ruby had finished her daily exterior chores. She always made a point to do the interior first so her sisters could nag her first. She could deal with that over her mother telling her that she would catch her death if she stayed out too long only to chastise her for not getting her exterior work done. How was she supposed to get her exterior work done when they kept calling her from inside the house thus dragging dirt into the house? She knew they did it on purpose so her work would be doubled but she silently refused to give in. just as she was about to get dinner delivered to them, she heard a knocking at the door. She set the food down for a little while and retrieved the message. An urgent letter had been sent by the king and she placed it on the tray for Salem. 

She knew she’d be in the garden drinking tea while her sisters would be reading in the garden with her. She set her sisters trays down first, making sure to give Salem hers last. “Stepmother? This came for you from the palace.” She said in a calm voice. Salem opened the letter, her eyes strolling the words as she said allowed. “in honor of the 100-year treaty, there will be a ball to celebrate. By royal command, every eligible maiden and man is to attend.” She smiled as she looked at emerald and cinder who were giddy with excitement. “Wait, that means that I can attend too!” Ruby said eagerly. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was! A chance to see the castle and enjoy the night without any worries. A fun night out and maybe she could talk to some of her friends privately! 

Cinder shot her a mocking sneer, “You? Dancing? You can’t even walk with grace let alone do a basic waltz! You’d probably step on the price’s feet from how clumsy you are.” she laughed. Emerald stayed quiet though she also found the idea ridiculous. What would she do? Hide by the curtains and pretend she wasn’t there? Maybe dance with one of the guards or servants? The idea was too funny but Ruby didn’t think so. “Well, why not? After all, I’m still a member of both the family and community as the villagers will attest to. And it does say ‘By royal command, every eligible maiden and man is to attend.’” Her voice firm, calm, and even as she remembered her mother and father when they made their cases. Salem couldn’t argue with that, “Well, alright. If you can find something appropriate to wear and you finish your work tomorrow? The I don’t have a problem with it.”. Her voice was cool and calculating as Ruby eagerly thanked her, hugged her, and then left. Salem smiled knowing that was the first time the girl had been so bold. She would enjoy the look on the girl’s face when she fails to keep the bargain. The two sisters weren’t worried because even if she could finish her work? She’d still have extra things to do and she doesn’t own anything suitable. 

Upstairs in Ruby’s room, she went through the trunk of things that her parents had left behind and found a beautiful pink and white gown her mother had. While pink wasn’t her color at all as she preferred red, she knew her mother would have loved to see her dancing and having fun. She had even kept a sewing diary so she could make changes or her own clothes. Her birds and mice friends looked over the designs and found a simple but beautiful choice that would be easy to make real. While Ruby and her friends brainstormed ideas on how to go about it she made a list of things she’d need. No doubt they’d send her into town to get some of the materials so with careful planning and work? She could get the materials she needed. She just needed some luck and a little help. Her birds offered to keep a lookout for trouble should things go a miss. “Thanks so much.” She giggled keeping her voice down and hiding the things again so they couldn’t destroy them. She went to bed and rested well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. sorry for just dropping this like a rock but honestly? I needed to step back from my rwby-related works for my own sanity and because I had to reflect on my standings in the fandom. that said? I'm still doing this and hopefully, it'll be done soon.

The next day, at the crack of dawn, Ruby got her daily morning chores and breakfast is done. As she made her rounds, she asked about anything they particularly needed from the village. While there were a few things, they thought nothing of it than just being her subservient self. As she went about her tasks in the village, she met with her friends at the tavern in secret, telling them her plans. Blake gave her some amber beads and made sure to arrange a carriage that would come when three of her birds tapped on her window twice in unison. Weiss would provide what she could to help with the design and even have a back up should someone try anything. Yang however made sure to travel with Ruby under a false name. This was in case the worst happens they’d have a backup plan and that’s where she would come in. After all the girls were friends from childhood and no one would stop them. Ruby felt the love and support from them as she went about her day. She would send a bluebird, a pigeon, and a canary to Blake while a red-winged blackbird would be sent to Yang as a signal. The three with white strands tied to their legs and the one with a red string. 

The whole day, Ruby worked and found herself unable to even look at her dress let alone fix it up. She barely had a chance to drop off her things discreetly in her room. Even so, she worked efficiently, tirelessly, and unwavering. The last “favor” her stepmother had requested was to bathe Mercury. She looked at the fat feline and how it glared at her in a sort of wicked joy. She knew that if she did this, her face, arms, and such would likely be torn and scratched beyond healing right away. Still, she wouldn’t be deterred. She had a secret weapon against the foul beast: catnip and cream. The two things she would be able to settle the cat as she did as was told. The catnip would make him less prone to strike and the cream as a reward for good behavior. 

So, before she went to bathe that fleabag, she checked on her room. Before she could enter, Jane spoke up urgently, “Wait! Wait! We have a surprise for you. You just worry about that bully cat.” Ruby snickered and let them continue, a small idea of what they may be up to. So, she went downstairs, prepped the bath, and laced the bath with a tiny bit of catnip covered up by rose petals. When he was clean and dry, she rewarded him with the crème as she normally would. He was still alert enough to react to normal behaviors. Then she went upstairs and saw the surprise; her intelligent and wonderful friends had fixed up the dress for her while she was busy. She felt so over the moon that she waited to join them already dressed and set to go.

As expected, she was ready to go, smiling brightly at her stepfamily. Cinder was shocked at the dress’s simple but beautiful design. Emerald was more taken with how she had managed this on her own, she smirked at Ruby’s handy work. “you can’t let her come! She’ll just make us look bad!” Cinder wailed. Salem, calm as ever settled her daughter saying “Emerald, wait in the carriage for us.” She then turned to her eldest child, “Now Cinder. Any respectful woman keeps her word when she’s made a bargain. Isn’t that right Ruby?” She steadily walked towards the silvered eyed girl, eyes glittering with malice while Ruby stepped back only slightly. “Huh, how interesting. Amber beads: they give the pink the right rosy touch without overwhelming it. don’t you agree Cinder?” Her tone radiated with goading as Cinder slowly turned her head. “YOU LITTLE! THOSE ARE FROM MY BRACELET!” she screamed and ripped them from Ruby’s neck. She then proceeded to point out other parts of the dress claiming that certain parts belonged to her or Emerald. In truth, they didn’t and they all knew it. Ruby screamed and cried begging them to stop only to be left with the shreds of a beloved dress and a broken necklace from a dear friend. Salem watched on till she was quite done, only leading a teary-eyed cinder to the carriage out the door, “Now, now cinder. I’m sure we can salvage father’s gift.”. 

Ruby was left in a darkened house: her hair a mess, her mother’s dress destroyed, Blake’s neckless in ruin, Weiss’s carefully measured supplies lay in rags on the floor. She didn’t even see the point in going now. How could she face her friend who had loaned her a precious trinket or another who practically gave her the materials for free? Completely emotionally destroyed, she ran out to the heart of the garden near the fountain. She sobbed bitterly as she thought of her mother and father, her friends who helped her. What had she done to deserve this? was she only supposed to know servitude and suffering? She was so destroyed that she hadn’t noticed her birds had gone ahead to do their tasks but instead brought them to the front door. “I guess I really am all alone. I have nothing left and am nothing.” she sniffled to herself. 

She felt a soft hand stroking her hair gently. She picked up the scent of her mother’s perfume; rain kissed roses. She looked up in surprise to see her mother, Summer smiling at her. “Oh Ruby, you know I’d never leave you. Now then, why don’t we get you ready to go? Hm?” her voice sweet as honey and clear as a harp. she saw her father standing there with the amber beads in his hand and soon it was restrung. “We’d never abandon you. Besides, you have everything you’d need to get there,” he said with a smile and placed the beads in a small drawstring bag. He kissed her forehead before leaving in a soft shimmer. Summer chuckled, “Let's see here. Oh my, well, you can’t really wear heels. Though I think I know how we can fix that.” 

With a wave of her hand, a flick of her wrist, and a snap of her fingers in one fluid movement, Ruby’s boots turned to elegant heels that would be easy to dance in. She soon heard Weiss’s voice and Ruby looked at her mother who nodded saying, “I may have told your friends through your birds what happened. But sadly, it will only last till midnight. So long as you were those shoes, you’ll remain unseen to Salem and Cinder. Emerald likely won’t care either way but she’ll be unable to remember if she does see you. But as soon as midnight strikes? You’ll be visible to them and life will resume. Now go enjoy yourself dear, and remember we’ll always be here for you.” Ruby met her friends inside the house, got changed into a red dress that suited her, and headed there through all the short cuts that Yang knew.


	5. Chapter 5

One carriage ride later, the girls filed out and headed inside out of the chill. Ruby looked up at the large stone and marble castle. It was huge, warm, and felt welcoming. Weiss smiled as she giggled at her friend’s reaction, being the favorite seamstress in the village, her sister had brought her to work occasionally so long as she didn’t bother anyone. Blake and Yang hung back with Ruby as Weiss lead the way. They soon saw the ballroom come into view and Blake felt a sense of dread. 

It wasn’t hard to figure out the real motive of this ball and she wished she could just politely decline. She saw how each bachelor and bachelorette was called and introduced only for them to be sent off. It was painful to endure this and soon the music started for the dancing to begin. Ruby was enjoying her surroundings but kept her wits about her as she heard her stepsisters' names being called. She kept out of sight though found it a little funny how some people looked ready to fall asleep on their feet. 

King Peter and Oobleck stayed up in the balcony to observe the party. Oscar, on the floor and receiving each guest, strained his patience as he put on a smile, and gave his best courtesy bow. He was all too aware of the real reason for this party as he silently thought of each girl. While yes most were very pretty, that didn’t make for a successful partnership. As for the guys? He could tell how uncomfortable or stiffly stuffed that they were. As if they either thought that he wasn’t good enough or something. he ended up biting his lip halfway through it so he wouldn’t break his pleasant mask. Oscar felt a part of him die inside when Cinder and Emerald were announced. 

Cinder’s eyes and black dress got him curious however her lack of subtly made him lose control of his composer. He felt his eyebrow quirk and his mouth make a grimace. While he didn’t have an issue with being proud of one’s body but there’s this little thing called tack. Cinder was giving him a deep curtsy, showing off her womanly features. Emerald was equally showy but she at least didn’t make it obvious. If anything about her bothered him, it was how her eyes screamed that she’d rather die than dance with him. He was fighting the urge to be internally sick, like when someone gags from the mere thought of something. He was all too happy to see them leave. He had to take a deep breath to regain his composure but shot his grandfather a glare. Was he really expecting him to just fall for the first girl who was more than willing to throw herself at him? 

He did, however, notice a girl with a subtle but elegant gown. She was completely lost in the surroundings and chatting around with her friends. He made his way to her and saw how sweet and lively her smile was. her laugh was like a songbird while she made jokes. Her dark hair and red dress were nice on her but when he saw her eyes, he felt as if time had stopped. They were the most beautiful and lively eyes that he’d ever seen. She wasn’t like the other girls who were like glass and china dolls. She was a flesh and blood girl who seemed about his age. He lightly tapped her shoulder, “Excuse me, miss? May I have this dance?” He offered her his hand and she hesitantly took it. Ruby blushed a little as she let him lead, “I’ve never danced so... I might be bad at this.” Oscar chuckled lightly as they glided with ease. 

Others soon started dancing and he made sure to guide them around the others. Soon they were outside, away from prying eyes. he showed her around the gardens and even the garden swing. The two enjoyed each other’s company as they walked, he pushed her on the swing, and they gazed at the stars. “So, if I may, what’s your name?” he asked. Ruby was trying her hardest to figure out what to say. “I- I’m Rose. My mother was Summer Rose.” She really hoped he’d be satisfied with just her last name. 

He smiled softly, “Rose huh? That’s actually a very fitting name. My name is Oscar Pine.” She looked into his eyes, those beautiful gold-green-orange eyes. they were framed so sweetly and warmly by his freckles and tanned skin. She felt a chill run through her as he gave her the outer jacket he wore, “Here. You’ll catch your death if you don’t.” Ruby felt her face burn brightly as it lightly hung off her shoulders. She spotted the royal crest on the pin of his jacket. She felt a bomb go off in her head. She, Ruby Rose the daughter of Ozpin and Sumer Rose, had danced with Oscar Pine, the prince of their kingdom! 

As her mind raced with this new information, she heard the clock toll. It was midnight. “I’m sorry, but I have to leave.” She said hurriedly as she accidentally dropped his jacket, the pin landing in her pocket by accident. Her friends saw her leaving in a hurry and they made sure to aid in the escape. She was in such a rush she ended up falling onto the stairs, leaving one heel behind. Yang picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the carriage and then they headed back to the house. They hurried up to Ruby’s room where they made a makeshift splint and Weiss agreed to hide the dress. It was only when they were leaving that Blake noticed the pin. She hadn’t said anything for fear of jinxing her friend’s chances.


	6. Chapter 6

A solid week had gone by and there was a buzz about the castle. The prince had taken a shine to a girl from the ball and he would like to see her again. However, he only knew her last name and that she left behind a heel but when he had touched it? it had changed into a dusty boot. The girl was truly one of a kind however he didn’t want to cause too much an uproar. So rather than telling his grandfather, he told his uncle. “I don’t want to cause a premature fuss. So, could you ask the seamstress sisters to come to a private meeting? I have to explain this to my grandfather. Hopefully, things won’t go too hectic.” He stated calmly. 

Oobleck nodded and managed to keep the servants from spilling the words. He made it clear that while as exciting as this is? Oscar wanted to do this HIS way which means absolutely no one is to speak of this unless they have special instructions. Oscar took a deep breath as he knocked on his grandfather’s office door. He always hated it when the servants had to announce him everywhere he went. It put too much a distance between him and his loved ones in his mind. He heard his grandfather open the door, only to pull him in. “come in, come in. So how was the ball last night?” he asked in a booming voice. Oscar suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. “It was fun. I even met someone I’d like to see again.” He held his grandfather’s gaze with his own, making it clear that he wasn’t in the mood for his nonsense. Peter smiled and was about to ask something but quickly changed his mind, seeing the look on the younger’s expression. “Very well, though did you get a name from the young-?” “Lady.” Oscar interrupted. “The word you’re looking for is “lady”. And to your question, yes but just her last name.”, His tone making it clear that he knew why those guys were invited in addition to the girls. He took a deep breath, his posture relaxing. “I know you were trying to help but to avoid confusion, I’m not into guys.” He stated calmly. 

Peter’s face was as pink as punch from the embarrassment of that move. He nervously chuckled and said “Very well. So, do you have a plan to figure out who this “Rose” is?” Oscar nodded and said “Well I was planning to dress in everyday attire so I could avoid drawing attention. From there, I’d meet with the friends of the young lady to figure out where she lives. I got a bad feeling about how fast she ran off. She seemed scared to be found and I don’t want to scare her off.” The look on his grandfather’s face screamed horror at the mention of “not drawing attention.” Still, it was a sensible plan and Oscar was taking the other’s feelings into account. “Are you sure you don’t want to just summon all the girls with that sir name?” he asked. Oscar gave him a deadpanned expression, clearly annoyed that his grandfather thought he could easily forget what the person who he danced with, talked with, laughed with, would look and sound like. 

Meanwhile, at the chateau, Ruby was back to work feeling at ease and worked like the event never happened. Sure enough, her stepmother and cinder hadn’t seen her at the ball and she was careful to keep her happiness hidden. The image of Oscar’s face entered her mind when she dreamed, she would hum her mother’s favorite song when she scrubbed the floors, picturing her and Oscar dancing. She was so glad that Weiss had given her a pair of work flats so she wouldn’t lose the other boot. Zwei was happily barking, sensing her joy, and even behaved around Mercury. The fat feline would taunt or harass the collie but he wouldn’t give in and ruin Ruby’s joy. Cinder was watching her suspiciously as Ruby worked. She never seemed so calm and happy around her, she knew something was up. 

Salem had noticed too but she walked over and kicked over the bucket of water that ruby had been using to clean the dishes with. “What happened to the beads? I thought I made it clear that you-“she hushed seeing Ruby pull a bracelet from her pocket. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken what wasn’t mine. I spent all night repairing it.” she said calmly and solemnly, her eyes on the ground. She knew Salem wouldn’t hear the truth and so she let her say what she wanted. They both knew the bracelet had always been in its box, just like when it was this morning. Salem smiled and took the trinket but she wasn’t done. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry, tell your sister.” she calmly ordered. Cinder walked up with a smug grin on her face. “I’m sorry Cinder. Can you forgive me?” she said as best she could. Cinder simply slapped her across the face with the back of her hand and said, “Now I will.” She then walked away, proud of her cruelty. Salem simply paid Ruby no sympathy or mind as she left to do shopping. She was going to find out who the prince was dancing with. she didn’t get a good look at the other person but she was sure it was a girl. As she was out, she heard the rumors of how the prince had been dancing with a girl in red with dark hair. At this news, Salem headed home immediately. when she entered the door and saw ruby wasn’t in sight, sent emerald to keep an eye on her.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole day, Ruby kept herself in check until she was in the safety of her room. Her birds had seen her friends at the tavern with a stranger and Jane had gone with to find out who it was. “It was the prince! He’s looking for the girl he danced with! he’s looking for you!” she squeaked in joy. Though she quickly silenced herself and hid when Emerald opened the door. “Well, well, well. Mind explaining how you magically fixed your screw up? We both know that wasn’t cinder’s. Maybe this can shed some light on things.” she asked, revealing Ruby’s boot. Ruby’s mind was spinning realizing Emerald knew. “If you want me to stay quiet, you had better have something good to pay for my silence.”, she smirked. “What do you want?” she asked. Emerald looked around and saw the sewing diary. “If you make me a design of my choosing, then I’ll stay silent. If you refuse or complain? You can kiss your ticket out of here goodbye.” It was simple but Ruby doubted she was going to keep her word. “Deal.”, she said in a hollow voice. 

She picked up the book and let Emerald look through it, her hands pawing at her mother’s book. Emerald slyly smiled and cooed, “Oh dear. I just can’t decide. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind loaning this to me? I’ll give it back.” Ruby’s eyes widened. She felt her stomach drop knowing this was just another way for Emerald to keep a tight leash on her. “Go ahead. Tell them.”, Ruby said confidently. She knew that Emerald was trying to scare her into thinking that her Salem would believe her. “Ok then, how about this: give me the dairy and I’ll give you your boot. Refuse me and I’ll just take both along with your freedom.” She sneered. Ruby hated this but she knew if she was going to keep this to herself, she had to give up the book. “fine.”, she agreed. 

Emerald threw the boot at the ground and left with the book. Ruby heard the door lock, as expected. They had never planned to let her go. Phoenix landed on her shoulder and chirped sadly. He was crushed seeing ruby like this. Ruby looked to him, “Get Zwei, guide him to Weiss and Blake. They’ll be able to help.” Without a second to lose the bird flew off and fulfilled his task. Zwei barked loudly as he got loose and ran through the town. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Oscar were leaving the shop as Zwei came into view. The three girls were startled to see him but from his frantic tugging, they knew something was wrong. Yang whistled for her dad’s horse and slung herself upon the beast. She helped Oscar up saying “We’ll meet you there. Ruby’s in trouble!” as she rode off. Wiess and Blake ran as fast as their legs could move as they took short cuts and the back entrance to the chateau. 

Sure, enough they had met them, Oscar dressed in a beige top, brown trousers, dusty boots, and a hat to keep people from recognizing him. He didn’t bring anything but the family ring that proved who he was, though it was kept in his breast pocket. Ruby, meanwhile, had some help from her mice and birds to pick the lock and free herself. She ran to the window, seeing Yang’s hair as she got through the gates. She grabbed her boot, the pin, and her journal of letters. Salem tried to stall and even refuse the three but was helpless to refuse Oscar. Ruby had appeared at the steps and she smiled brightly as she hurried down. Cinder, ever spiteful, tripped her sister as she was nearer the floor. Her friends rushed to her, yang picked her up and set her on a chair. “You must be my missing rose.” Oscar smiled, recalling her smile, her eyes, and even how she tripped. He softly chuckled as he handed her what she dropped. He noticed the pin; he had failed to mention to his grandfather about that. Ruby laughed softly, “Sorry, I didn’t even know I had that till I was back home.” he smiled, “Why don’t we discuss this somewhere more privately?” 

From then on, Ruby and Zwei lived with her friend Blake while Snowy lived with Yang’s family. The mice and the birds would live near them in the barn. As for the stepfamily, they were brought up on charges of cruelty and the family home would be restored. Ruby and Oscar would meet and get to know each other at the home Ruby grew up in. For now, that was enough for her. She was free, loved, and perhaps, in time would be wed. They were still young, too young to be married but not so much so to be in love.


End file.
